


The Hallway Kiss

by imbadwholf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit, Angst, F/M, Fluff, and then, lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based off a post tumblr user selenaguardi made when they cleverly edited the hallway kiss. I couldn't stop myself from coming up with an idea based on that story and after asking for permission to do so I have published it here. So I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hallway Kiss

_He had lent forward. He had started this so by all accounts this was his fault. I did nothing nothing._  She repeated that last sentence over and over in her head in a failed attempt to shift the blame over to Sherlock. But it did not work because as soon as she applied logic she reminded her self. _I did nothing so maybe I am to blame as well. I... I should have stopped him. How was I to know? We have kissed on the cheek before. And it looked like that this time... only it wasn't._

At the end of their lovely time together Molly had closed her eyes and allowed the man in front of her to lean forward. The idea of a chaste kiss with him felt like cheating and wrong and yet too inviting to say no. Reasoning with herself that they had done it many times before  and _'it's not like you are going to have sex... it's only a kiss Hooper'_ she had stood still while their bodies got closer together. Unlike any kiss she had shared with another partner it was far more tender and the Doctor would almost go as far to say 'raw with emotion' being exposed to his much sentiment from the man who was shut off from the rest of the world brought a tear to her eye even when thinking back on it weeks later. On the way home she had thought to herself it would have possibly been less intimate if they had both held each other tightly and united as only lovers can. Maybe it would feel less guilt worthy. Because despite both being fully clothed that one moment when their lips connected seemed to strip them both of their ties to anything or one else. Including the man who had given her the ring on her finger. And surely that was the worse offence she could possibly commit?

Despite the spectacular feeling their peck had given her she had forced herself to lift her suddenly very heavy arms and with much reflectance push him gently on his chest away from her. Sherlock had staggered back a bit his expression unreadable once his half hooded eyelids had opened wide. Hurriedly he had rushed a goodbye and ... she had flirted with him. It did not go unnoticed to Molly how he had been so quick out the door he had not even yet fully put his scarf on (he put it on religiously before leaving for the outside world like another layer of protective gear). But she could only give a sad smile as she watched him walk away from her in the light snow.

An event like a kiss isn't something that should be repeatable on one's mind. Especially several weeks after the event. And yet as Molly found herself on her empty bed she could not help but replay the moment of bliss in her head. It felt as though the more times she vision it the less tangible it become but like and addictive substance she couldn't logically try and reason with her thoughts and remind her self of the technicality of this. Spiralling further down into the pit of obsession even going as far as to lift her hand to her mouth and closing her eyes to try and enhance the effect of him being there. 

But as always when she rehearsed that day she always had to come up to her next meeting with Tom. 

 

* * *

 

 

As a young child Molly had often found it hard to let things go. Often she would adopt stray animals and keep them for many weeks promising each day to release them back into their natural habit 'tomorrow'. It was why, she was sure, years after her farther's departure she still often refereed to him as alive. The idea of breaking promises was another thing she struggled with, often daily as she would battle a work load and helping Sherlock as well as meeting up with her friends because she had made a commitment to them. 

Therefore, understandably all breakups for her were difficult. But with the sign of life time vows on the horizon it felt even worse. Lying was not an option, she felt was acceptable, but she found herself sitting next to him on her couch bending the truth a little. As ex-fiancées go he was very polite, crying a little after talking and taking back the ring with the promise of friendship in later years and his hopes for her happiness. Which made her feel even worse.

 

* * *

 

Far too many emotions were folding through her body per minute for her to hope to successfully examine another's, so she phoned her boss and requested she take her honeymoon time off work now. Only half sure of what was going on he agreed before rushing off the phone to help a new intern. Talking to her friends felt unusual. She felt absolved of all misconduct when they assured her "he lent forwards, Molls." but instantly the feeling of regret would overwhelm her because she knew she was partly to responsible for all of this after all.

It was three weeks five days six hours and thirty seven minutes after she had last seen him that Molly Hooper saw Sherlock Holmes. And the only reason she knew that for a fact was because that is what he informed her when she opened her front door to her. "Three weeks five days six hours and thirty seven minutes." He repeated in an impatient tone only he could master. "That's how long it was been since you last spoke to me."

Steeping back a bit she allowed him in once she understood this was a conversation he would not allow her to ignore. "Well, I have been Sherlock." After pulling the latch on the door she headed into the kitchen only slightly aware of how he followed her like she was the beam from a light house and he was a lost sea at night. "It's you that's not been speaking to me."

Either her comment went over his head completely or he processed it at remarkable speed and with him she knew both was very possible because he suddenly entered what seemed a mixture of a pre-thought out and unplanned speech. "Molly, I wish I could say your engagement with Tom was over. Do not give me that look Doctor Hooper, I am perfectly aware that what I said is a mixture of 'out of character' for me and very inappropriate social decorum. However, one thing I known you honour is honesty, so there you have it. I am not sorry, only to the extent I hope removing that undeserving man out of your life for good... well, I am aware these sort of things can cause some significant... emotions... that aren't pleasant. So for that, and that alone I am sorry." Their proximity was almost equal to that of the day they had kissed but neither seemed to notice as their eyes had remained firmly locked since they had entered the kitchen. "I hope you can except my apology for 'breaking social norms' due to this." It took her a moment or two to realise he wanted some sort of reply as she found herself unwilling to speck at that present moment in time she merely nodded. Satisfied he contained. "I, however, like yourself enjoyed... our... our moment in the hallway."

Of all the strange things Molly had seen in this room (strange body parts when Sherlock stayed over, a bloodied and injured consulting detective to name a few) she had never in her wildest dreams imagined she would be faced with an awkward Sherlock so she could not help but tease him a little. "You mean our kiss?"

The tiled floor beneath his shuffling feet seemed to grasp his attention suddenly as he tried to avoid her beautiful eyes. "Ye-yes... um yes, that."

"You enjoyed it." She asked trying to avoid the K word for his sake.

Her response seemed to shift him back to his normal stance and then to one of a child trying cotten candy for the very first time; his eyes wide as if his pupils ( _very dilated_ , she noted) were over breaming with the excitement he could no longer contain. "Yes. Molly. Very much so."

That kind of unadulterated joy is the sort that spreads quickly to those who are around it and so she also cracked a grin. "Yeah, me to."

Suddenly he was back to the cold Sherlock as his back straightened. "But I regret it." The expression of hurt on her face caused him to hurry a rapid explanation. "Only because I am aware of the emotional pain it caused you since your right middle finger i-" But he was stopped mid sentence as she grabbed him from behind the neck and gave him a loving kiss, both of them seemed to melt into one another. "And of course there is the fact that you were with Tom and I might have pushed you towards, making the right decision and breaking up with hi-" Another kiss was quick to replace the last one. "But most of all, I regretted it because... I thought you did."

Holding him now she looked into her eyes. It did sadden her that their first kiss would always be tainted with the memory of a diamond that was on her finger. Especially since when their lips joined it felt as if they had been waiting for this for years. However, looking at the view in front of her (Sherlock's plump red lips, messy hair due to her hands exploring his locks, as well as tinted pink checks) she understood that while one of their kisses would always be a cause of shame, she knew the rest would lead to fulfilment.

So with no reply to him she let their lips join again, and it was just like the first time and any time after that. It felt as it with just the slightest of touches they were bear to one another in regards to their emotions. The feeling was like their souls were linked through their mouths and their worries and joys could be shared through this. Maybe to some people it would seem weird if they told the famous 'first kiss story' but maybe for them it was perfect, because they would probably never have had a fairytale first kiss. But with their arms around one another and that feeling of exposure wondrously filling her, she knew this was probably as close to a fairytale as anyone could actually get. 

**Author's Note:**

> To see the gif simple go here: http://selenaguardi.tumblr.com/post/115425449326/somehow-i-always-thought-that-hallway-scene-kiss
> 
> Please leave feedback via tumblr or in the form of kudos and comments on here. I hope you enjoyed!  
> (I'm not 100% happy with the ending, thoughts?)


End file.
